


The Third Time

by LarsonColfer



Series: 5 times Logan and Julian “sleep” together and the one time they actually do. [3]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continues on from part 2.  We’re now in the place where these lovable boys are finally realizing /acknowledging their feelings, so in the time frame of things,declaration should start pretty soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Continues on from part 2. We’re now in the place where these lovable boys are finally realizing /acknowledging their feelings, so in the time frame of things,declaration should start pretty soon.

It’s been a week since it happened. A week since Julian left for the call and never returned. He plays with the pills in his hand. “Take them.” He imagines Derek telling him “You’ll feel better”. But he knows that he won’t. The pills numb him. He’ll float along, he’ll be in bliss, he may not feel but he won’t forget. Can’t forget. They don’t work that way.

He’ll still remember. Once the after-effects die down, he’ll feel again. His Jules is missing. So why take them? They can’t bring Jules back because Jules has left. 

He upends the bottle into the bin and tosses it away. Only Jules can make him feel better, only he can make this go away, and he’s not here.

`~’~’

Breakfast is a noisy affair with the various chatters of the boys, regarding homework and extracurricular activities. He used to be one of them; bitching about home work, perils of being a prefect, fencing, his dad the Senator and just life in general.

But all of that is nothing compared to Julian not being there. His best friend was not there.

The room quietens when he enters, all eyes on him. He scowls back and a twitch of an eyebrow causes everybody to return back to their conversation, albeit at a much softer tone.

“You do know we have a zero tolerance bullying policy in place right?!”

That voice. That fucking voice. That fucking melodious, perfect, sexy voice.

Jules is standing at the door way of the common room, like as if he just got out of bed and came for his normal cup of coffee. Definitely not like someone who went missing for a week and then suddenly showed up out of the blue.

There is pin drop silence in the room as everyone stares at the resident Diva, though some shift glances between Logan and him. Logan doesn’t notice this; he’s still staring at his friend.

“I’m back” Julian greets and nonchalantly moves up to get a cup of coffee. His greeting is met with silence and some of the Stuart Warblers hiss in fear at the explosion, that is sure to come.

“Why?” Logan tries unable to form any words. It’s been a week since he last saw him. One week, 7 days since he saw his friend. And after everything they did and felt, because it wasn’t just fucking anymore. There were feelings involved. They made love and he knew that Jules felt it too, and then he just up and disappears. He just leaves and doesn’t come back.

7 days of not seeing him, 7 days of not talking to him, 7 days of missing him and now he’s here.

Logan narrows his eyes at friend and Julian’s gulps. He knew it wouldn’t be easy coming back, but he had too. He had to come back because Logan was here and Julian would always put him first.

Derek takes all of this in. From Logan’s barely concealed anger and Julian’s slight fear mixed with bravado. Things were going to change really fast if he didn’t take charge of the situation.

“Out “he orders everyone, “Go.” Everybody looks at him, except his best friends who are still glaring at each other. They then glanced back at their angry prefect and his best friend. They all knew something was wrong. They would have to be blind not to see the fights Logan caused when he realised that Julian had left.

Its Bailey who gets up first, giving Jules a sad smile, slowly followed by the warblers and then rest of the house and until its only Derek, Julian and Logan left. Derek glances at his two best friends. For very smart individuals, they make really shitty choices and more often than not, he ends up in the middle of it all.

“I hope you both work it out.” He whispers and moves towards the door. “It’s good to have you back Jules” he says to his friend and shuts the door behind.

“It wont be long though.” Julian replies “I leave again in a few hours time. “ Derek shakes his head in disbelief, that boy!

Logan snarls at this and Julian pales slightly.” Why did you come back?”

“I need to pack some clothes. “ Julian replies “The movie deal is finalised “We start filming tomorrow and I kind of left suddenly and I-“

“I know” Logan replies “I was there remember. I was there when Carmen called. I was-“Julian’s hands shake a bit. He remembers it all. Every touch, every kiss. They made love that day and then Logan goes and breaks his heart.

“I thought you would come back” he hears Logan whisper. “But you didn’t” Logan lets out gruffly. “Like you cared.”Julian shouts back because Logan doesn’t care, ever.

” By the way did you take my advice? Regarding your conquest” he daringly continued. “People liked to be wooed not stalked. You can’t treat everybody like your plaything, taking them for granted.”

Because that’s what he is for Logan, a plaything. To be dillydallied and taken for granted till Logan deems him important and bestows some scrap of attention on him.

“What would you know of love and affection?” Logan retorts back, pissed. “You’re Julian Larson. You get everything you want, anything you want. One look from you and you get people begging at your feet. What do you know about Love?”

Because if it was Love, Julian would have not left, he would have returned back. He would have stayed.

“I know what it is to love. I know what it is to love someone so much, it hurts. I know what is to not feel loved back. I know how hard it is trying to make the object of your affections happy and how much it hurts when it fails.”

Logan looks at him, at his friend, his perfect Jules. He unknowingly moves up to him to him to hug him and Julian pushes him away. “I don’t want your pity Wright” he says angrily “Now let go. I need to pack. My flight is in three hours.”

Logan looks at him and then at his hand which is still clutched in his when Julian pushes him away. He glances back at his friend and for the first time he realises how truly tried and heartbroken he is. He’s lost weight in a week and his eyes have sunk in and he’s lost the glow he always had.

He looks at his friend again who he is in love with. They’re both hurting and he doesn’t know why and then moves forward and kisses him.

This kiss is different.

Usually they kissed sweetly, with gentle probing tongues, tentatively tasting and hands running gentle paths. This kiss is hungry, hard, like they are fighting against time and fate, trying to make the most of the moment, trying to make it count.

The air around them is tense, mixed with stress and emotions and fear and longing because the heart of the matter is, they want each other, combining it all together making them moan, the minute their lips meet while their hands search desperately in need to touch each other, to feel the heated, burning skin

Julian’s hands run through Logan’s hair, grabbing at it, pulling slightly, as he pushed them closer. He needed to feel Logan. He needed to be closer to him as much as possible. Logan feels it too as he slips his tongue into Julian’s mouth, fucking him harsh, his grip tight, holding his friend close to him.

“This needs to go“Julian says pulling at the tie around Logan’s neck. He pulls it out and throws it away while Logan works on the button of his shirt. “Hands up” Logan demands and tugs at the undershirt Julian had on, Julian helping him to slide it off his heads.

“You too.” he replies and attacks Logan’s Dalton issued shirt. He thugs at it and causes some of the buttons to pop from the seam. All the while Logan’s lips are attached to the spot underneath his jaw that make his legs turn to jelly. Logan knows about this, which is why he has an arm around Julian’s waist, holding him close while the other helps Jules tear at buttons, eager to feel his skin against Julian’s.

Julian’s breath starts coming out in pant as he finally divest Logan from his shirt when Logan rolls their hips together. The sweet friction a tease. He could feel Logan through his pants and it made him want him more.

“Just a few more “Logan promises as his hands runs down Julian’s smooth heated chest to settle at the waist band of jeans. “Come on” he encourages and reaches out to unbutton and tug at Julian’s pants and Julian does the same, unzipping the slacks and hooking his fingers over the slacks and Logan’s boxer briefs, he pulls them down.

“He’s perfect“Logan thinks before he realises that Julian had gone commando and his cock twitches at thought. That all the time he had spent scowling at him, Julian was naked in his pant. Did he do it for me he briefly wonders when Julian reaches out and cups him.

His gently flicks at Logan cock, twisting gently before gently ghosting over the slit. Logan closes his eyes and moans at the feeling. The perfect Felling and Julian right there with him. “I want you” Julian whispers and reaches up to his him “In me”

He kisses Logan again and leads him to one of the sofas. “Sit” Julian directs softly and helps Logan settle down. Logan shifts, trying to make room for Julian. “No” Julian whispers as he catches Logan’s hands.” I want it this way. I want to see you. I need to see you. I need to right things. “

Because its all that he can ever do. Logan is hurts and he needs to right things, Logan is hurt because of him and he needs to right things now. “I’m sorry“Logan whispers as he brushes the hair off Julian’s face. “You had me worried “he continues softly his thumb running gentle circles on Julian’s cheek. “One minute you were there, we were there and then you left. I didn’t know where you were. running gentle circles on Julian’s cheek. “One minute you were there, we were there and then you left. I didn’t know where you were. You left for a call and never returned. I was afraid that I did something.”

“I’m sorry Julian replies “I’m sorry too “Logan says and kisses him again “I missed you too. I missed us.” Because he’s a different person when he’s with Julian. Julian makes him want to be better.

Julian kisses him back gently and reaches down and takes out a packet of travel size lube and a condom from his jeans pocket. “Did you?!” Logan laughs and its the best sound in the world. “I was hoping you’ll take me back.” Julian confesses. Logan smiles gently and takes Julian’s hands in his and kisses them. “I’ll always want you.”

Julian uncaps the bottle of lube and pours some in his hand, while Logan rips open the condom with his teeth and slips it on himself. When the lube is sufficiently warmed from the heat of his hands, he reaches out to gently spread it over Logan’s sheathed cock.

Logan studies him as this happen and with a quiet consented nod from Jules he reaches out for the rest of the lube. He warms it between his fingers and then allows Julian to guide his fingers to his warm hole.

He runs his lubed finger against him slipping it gently into Julian. Julian moans at the touch, his hand stroking his cock gently. Logan shifts his finger around gently before sliding down slowly. He smiles at Julian softly and reaches up this time to add another finger to the first, giving Julian to adjust around him before slowly moving him. He moves his finger around, scissoring them while Julian moans above him, knees shaking as Logan brushes against his prostrate. “Please” he whisper unable to hold himself any longer ‘I need you “

“Just a little bit more” Logan promises “I need to this properly. We’ve never like this before” he groans and Julian clamps around him. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine “Julian promises as his knees threaten to give way. “I need you. “

“I can’t hurt you” Logan replies “I won’t hurt you. Not any more” “you won’t “Julian promises “ now please.”

He helps Julian to manoeuvre himself perfectly against his cock and with a final look at Logan Julian lowers himself down slowly, taking Logan in inch by inch. He moans lowly as Logan fills him up, till there no place to go.

He’ll never get used to this, Logan think as he watches Julian slowly impale himself on his cock. The tight heat of Julian surrounding him. The number of times they’ve done this before, third time his head supplies and he still cant believe that it’s happening, that it happened. That the perfect boy above him trusts him so much.

Julian’s legs are spread wide around him, allowing Logan to thrust gently against him. He takes Julian’s cock in his hand and pumped slowly, letting him get used to the sensation.

“Jules” Logan whispers as he watches Julian slowly move up and down around his cock. He rocks up when Julian impales himself sliding down around and he watches Julian moan as he arches his back.

“Perfect. Perfect, Perfect” he whispers “So perfect Jules” and Logan times his next thrust as Julian slides down.

Julian moans in relief as Logan’s rocking turns into thrusts, as his Logan’s hand closes around his cock, fisting him. It takes a few more jerks before he comes, clenching tightly around Logan, who empties himself in the condom, still sheathed in Julian’s perfect body.

When Logan opens his eyes, he finds Julian slumped against him. Eyes closed, head rested against his chest. He looks so peaceful Logan thinks before shifting himself slowly, gently, to slide himself out of him.

Julian shifts a bit at the action but Logan is there to soothe him with soft touches and kisses. He doesn’t want to let go of him. But he knows that he has to.

“I have to leave soon.” Julian whispers in to Logan’s skin. “I know” Logan replies “You still have time thought, rest. “

`~’~’

This time Julian’s departure is different. He’s not alone. Logan is with him.”Take care” Logan tell him and hands him the bag. “You too “Julian replies. They move to kiss and then they realise where they are and the implication of their actions because they‘re not even together and what will it mean for Julian’s career? But Logan pulls him into a hug. He needs to feel him one last time and Julian hugs him back.

The final boarding call can be heard for the flight to L.A. “Thats me“Julian says in farewell “Take care“ Logan replies and watches his best friend, the boy he has grown to love, walk away. “Take care Jules.”


End file.
